I think i wanna marry you
by mane-uchiha
Summary: Porque Sasuke era verdaderamente un romantico empedernido que no pensaba dejarla ir.


…**I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU …**

* * *

><p>Había decidido tomar ese avión unas semanas antes, pero por varias razones tuvo que posponerlo hasta ahora.<p>

Ser la novia del famoso empresario Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del magnate Fugaku Uchiha, fundador de una de las más grandes compañías de Japón, podía considerarse como algo digno de admirar, pero no lo es si eso te convierte en el centro de todas las miradas del país.

El muchacho no solo era uno de los hombres más millonarios del mundo a una temprana edad, sino que era condenadamente sexy. Con solo 27 años lo tenía todo. Más dinero del que pudiese usar, más fama de la querida, y una familia completa, la cual, a pesar del gran negocio familiar había aprendido a mantenerse unida a través de los años.

¿Y como encajaba ella en aquel mundo? Pues, verdaderamente no lo hacía.

No tenía dinero, ni una gran casa, ni tampoco tenía padres adinerados, y con su trabajo, a pesar de ser uno prestigioso, no podía ni competir con el sueldo de su novio. Y no que aquello no importase, porque ser la sustituta de la doctora más prestigiosa del Hospital más importante del país, tenía sus ventajas, pero aun así, no era suficiente para igualar la riqueza y fama de su pareja.

El podía tener a quien quisiese. Cualquier modelo, famosa actriz, magnate de la música. Mujeres de cualquier tipo se le pegaban como imanes, incluso varios hombres estaban dispuestos a ocupar el lugar de aquella pelirrosa.

Pero sin embargo, el la había elegido a ella. ¿Y por qué?

Porque era la única mujer que nunca había comido de su mano. Nunca le había facilitado nada, y nunca, pero absolutamente nunca, había sido algo parecido a una acosadora que lo perseguía solo por su físico.

Aunque pensándolo bien, el primer día que lo vio desnudo debía aceptar que su boca se le había llenado de agua por primera vez en su vida.

Sí, el muchacho era extremadamente apuesto, y considerablemente inteligente. Pero tenía un humor de perros, era maniático por el orden, no le gustaba que le levantasen la voz, ni que lo ignoraran, pero tampoco que lo acosaran y odiaba el ramen, lo que era sumamente raro para alguien cuyo mejor amigo, no podía sobrevivir sin ingerir aquel alimento por lo menos una vez cada dos horas.

Ella lo amaba por lo que era, y no por lo que él podía darle en la vida. No se había enamorado de él ni por su dinero ni por su fama, sino por su persona.

Fuera de ese sexy exterior de hierro impenetrable, se encontraba un buen hombre.

Uno que sin dudarlo, daría la vida por ella y sus seres queridos.

Y eso lo hacía perfecto ante sus ojos.

Y el hecho que ella no besara el suelo por el que el caminaba, y lo aceptara tal cual es, y no soportara ninguna de sus estupideces, la hacía absolutamente perfecta para él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-Atención por favor, pasajeros del vuelo 718, rumbo a Nueva York, horario 10:30, permítanse acercarse a la puerta de abordaje numero 13. Muchas gracias._

Escuchando aquello, tomó su maleta de mano, el libro que tenía en su falda, junto con su pasaje y se encaminó había la puerta de abordaje.

La decisión de marchar a Nueva York, les había costado semanas y semanas de discusión, algunos gritos y algunas lágrimas, pero sin embargo, habían llegado al acuerdo de que el curso de seis meses que planeaba ir a hacer, era necesario para su carrera, y no había manera de evadirlo.

Hasta Tsunade había logrado encontrar la manera para amenazar a Sasuke con una lenta y dolorosa muerte si no dejaba ir a la muchacha a terminar su carrera.

Seis meses sin Sasuke.

Seis meses sin verlo, tocarlo, oírlo, olerlo. NADA de SASUKE!

Seis meses sin tener sexo con Sasuke.

Abstinencia de Sasuke.

Pensaba que en el momento que pisara Nueva York iba a tener que anotarse en uno de esos cursos del estilo de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

"Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y un día que no veo a mi novio".

Sí, sonaba estúpido, pero era difícil.

A Sasuke lo conocía desde que tenía 10 años, y si hacíamos la cuenta, el resultado era "Estas loca por dejarlo".

27-10=17.

17 AÑOS hacia que no se separaba de Sasuke!

Oh Dios. Se había metido en el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

><p>Caminaba lentamente mirando su pasaje.<p>

Japón- Madrid.

Madrid-Nueva York.

Un asco. Un completo y total asco.

Además de tener seis meses de espera para volver a verlo, iba a tener que sumarle a eso un día y medio de vuelo más de aburrimiento.

GENIAL.

Estaba dejando al hombre de sus sueños por un curso.

Dejaba al hombre que amaba, por un curso.

Dejaba a su familia y amigos, por un curso.

Así que más valía que el dichoso curso la dejara sin aliento de lo bueno que era.

Porque podía llegar a matar a alguien sino.

_It´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do...<em>

Un pequeño ruido desconocido la saco de sus pensamientos. Sonaba como un celular, pero no era el sonido que ella le había puesto a su Samsung, aunque insólitamente se escuchaba extremadamente cerca.

Miro a sus alrededores y solo encontró a una señora mayor que la observaba. Díganme ustedes ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades que una señora de setenta y pico de años tuviera un celular, y que el mismo sonara con una canción de bruno mars?

Casi nulas.

_Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

-Bonita canción-se dijo en voz baja, pero el maldito sonido la estaba volviendo loca.

-Oye niña, no piensas atender?- pregunto la anciana, señalando con su baston el bolsillo de su bolso de mano.

-Eh? Pero no es mio seño- y no pudo seguir, porque cuando observo su rosado bolso, vio que habia algo que brillaba.

Abri el bolsillo y vio que verdaderamente era celular. Probablemente Ino habia cambiado el sonido la noche anterior en su despedida. ¿para que son las mejores amigas sino para hacerte favores?

Abrió la tapa y con grandes letras negras aparecía:

**Incoming call: Sasuke**

-Sasuke?-pregunto extrañada. Habian acordado no hablarse porque haria la despedida mas dificil. Ni siquiera lo habia dejado venir al aeropuerto.

-¿_Todavia no salio tu vuelo?-_ se escuchó al otro lado de la linea.

-No, aunque estaba a punto de abordar. ¿Llamabas para ver si ya habia despegado?-Le dijo casi en un suspiro.

-Si. Queria saber si ya habias salido de Japón.¿ Me avisas cuando llegues a Madrid?-pregunto cautelosamente.

-Te llamo ni bien aterrice. Debo irme Sasuke. Te amo-dijo cerrando el celular rapidamente para luego cecarse una lagrima que estaba corriendo por su mejilla.

No queria escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke porque seria aun mas dificil. Se sentia como la protagonista de "Querido John" , lo unico que ninguno se iba a la guerra y ella no planeaba casarse con nadie más.

Pero era bonito pensar que no era la unica idiota que habia sufrido por separarse de su hombre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿que podia ser peor que separarse de Sasuke por seis meses y estar en un avion por horas sin nada que hacer?

Separarse de Sasuke por seis meses, estar en un avion por horas sin nada que hacer, y que la amable señora de la fila se le sentase al lado para charlar de nada menos que de sus 8 gatos y 900 ñietos.

FANTASTICO.

Despues de darle la patetica excusa de "no me siento bien, voy al baño" se encaminó por el pasillo, agradeciendo mentalmente por haber tenido la fantastica idea de alejarse de la macabra señora que no dejaba de darle charla acerca de cosas completamente irrelebantes.

Iba a terminar saltando de el avion, y lo haria con mucho gusto.

Mientras que lavaba sus manos en el pequeño cubiculo que tenia como baño, se miro al espejo y puso cara de asco. Claramente estaba tratando de divertirse, haciendo tiempo para no volver al lado de la madre de chuky.

Estaba en plena mueca de felicidad, cuando volvio a escuchar la melodia.

_It´s a beautiful night  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Tanteó sus bolsillos en busca del maldito aparato pero no lo encontró. Miro arriba del lavamanos y hasta en el piso.

Pero el desgraciado no tenia planes de aparecer.

Hasta que se le prendió la lamparita.

El volumen de la melodia era demasiado alto como para que fuese su celular, por lo que abrió la puerta de aquel pequeño lugar y salio al pasillo del avion.

Y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado al final del pasillo en un costoso traje de Armani negro. La miraba fijo a los ojos y ella no podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Se pellisco mentalmente para asegurarse de que aquello no fuera su imaginacion causandole una mala jugada.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>

Volvió a prestar atencion a la melodia. Sonaba en el alto parlante del aeroplano, y todavia no entendia porque la seguia escuchando.

_Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU. I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU.

Lo repetia y no lo creia.

Y le cayó la ficha, porque los ojos le saltaron como pelotas de ping pong.

Lo miro a Sasuke con una cara de asombro que no habia usado en años, y lo encontro sonriendole de medio lado.

El muchacho caminó lentamente por el largo pasillo con una mano en el bolsillo, sin dejar de mirarla. Y ella lo unico que podia hacer es mirarlo embobada.

Lo veia acercarse con ese traje y se le nublaban las ideas. No habia nada mas que ella y el en ese momento, aunque tenia la seguridad de que el resto de los pasajeros estaban mirando loq ue sucedia con una cara peor o igual a la de ella de asombro.

Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, lo vio retirar de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita dorada.

Una perfecta cajita.

La miro con esos ojos penetrantes y le hizo señas de que la abriera. ¿Y quien era ella para negarse?

Con la rapidez de una tortuga y la agilidad de una señora de noventa años, abrio torpemente la cajita, para encontrarse con el mas hermoso anillo de diamante que hubiese visto en su vida.

-¿Que me dices Sakura?¿quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó amablemente.

_Don´t say no no no no no  
>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>And we´ll go go go go go  
>If you´re ready like I'm ready<em>

-SI! SI! SI!- le gritó para luego saltarle arriba y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana.

Una maraton de aplausos se escucho a coro en el avion.

Aparentemente no estaria seis meses sin Sasuke. Ni se aburriria en el avion. Ni soportaria mas a la anciana. Ni tendria que unirse a ese cursillo estilo Alcoholicos Anonimos, porque ciertamente no pensaba estar seis meses sin tener sexo con su prometido.

Y pensandolo bien, sabia que uso le podia dar al maldito cubiculo que tenian como baño en ese avion.

.

**_Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>**

.

* * *

><p>HOLA!<p>

Este one shot se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba la cancion de Bruno Mars "MARRY YOU".

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. La idea era que fuera romantico, porque con a medio vivir no estoy mostrando por ahora una linda relacion Sasuke-Sakura, y esto es una bonita antitesis a eso.

Quiero reviews!

SALUDOS!

Y viva el amooooor!

Xoxo.


End file.
